wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vizinhos Nauticos Terriveis (transcrição)
Squidward: Wow. Squidward, this is the best soufflé you have ever created. Congratulations, chef! dressed off screen by taking a shower, gargling, and brushing his teeth. Comes out in a tuxedo and sits down but he hears giggling coming from outside. He goes to check on it and notices SpongeBob and Patrick playing with bubbles. SpongeBob whispers into the bubble and it floats right next to Patricks head and popsSpongeBob Bubble: Hi, Patrick.giggles as he whispers into a bubble and sends it over to SpongeBob where it popsPatrick Bubble: Hi, SpongeBob.giggles as Squidward gets irritated and makes a bubble of his own from the liquid of his soufflé. SpongeBob whispers into another bubbleSpongeBob: into bubble Patrick, you're my best friend in the whole neighborhood.floats over but is interrupted when Squidward whispers into his "bubble". Squidwards bubble pops SpongeBobs bubble by kicking it. Squidwards bubble floats over to Patrick and popsSquidward Bubble: Patrick, you are the dumbest idiot it has ever been my misfortune to know. frowns then sends a bubble over to SpongeBobPatrick Bubble: Do you really think that, SpongeBob?SpongeBob: into the bubble Of course, Patrick. Anyone with eyes can see that. floats over to Patrick and pops. Then another bubble floats back over to SpongeBobPatrick Bubble: Yeah? Well I think you're ugly. bubble comes over and pops Yellow is ugly. other bubbles, but smaller, floats over and pops and gives SpongeBob a raspberrySpongeBob: into the bubble Patrick, what are you talking about? floats over to Patrick. One of Squidwards bubbles floats over to SpongeBob and popsSquidward Bubble: SpongeBob, I no longer wish to know you. gasps You give bottom dwellers a bad name. creates a bunch more. One floats over to SpongeBob If I had a dollar for every brain you don't have, I'd have one dollar. laughs. Another bubble floats over to Patrick Hey Patrick, I heard there was a job opening down at the pet shop...as some newspaper!Patrick: up and yells at SpongeBob And that makes you a big dummy, you dummy!SpongeBob: up and yells at Patrick Yeah, well that means that, uhh...so are you!Patrick: Well, you're a turkey!SpongeBob: What's that? this point, Squidward comes out with a lawn chair and his souffléPatrick: It's what you are!SpongeBob: Well you're a bigger one!Patrick: Well you're still yellow! And you know what else is yellow?SpongeBob: What?Patrick: You are!SpongeBob: Oh, yeah? Well it doesn't matter what you call me, 'cause I never wanna see you again anyway! back inside through the back door and turns around Aww, tartar sauce! door. Patrick opens his rock and slams it on himself and comes up all squished and sounding like an accordion. Squidward laughs a lot and puts the soufflé and fork in his mouth. He chokes on the fork and turns a deeper shade of blue as the letter "K" appears in his left eye and the letter "O" appears in his right eye and flashes appears. Squidward passes outPatrick: Wow, Squidward, you're choking! over to Squidward Uhh...uhh, I know what to do, but I should wash my hands first. Oh, well. a big, deep breath and does CPR on Squidward. As he is doing this, each one of Squidwards tentacles suction cups pops up. Eventually, the fork comes out and Patrick grabs it I win!Squidward: Wow! Patrick, you saved me!Patrick: I did?Squidward: Yup! You're a real lifesaver, friend! Patricks handsPatrick: Friend? Squidward Friend...Squidward: Yeah, Patrick, we're friends back, just friends. notice SpongeBob in his window gazing down with a blank starePatrick: So what're we gonna do tonight, best friend? with Squidward over to the Easter island headSquidward: Well, I was going to practice my clarinet solo.Patrick: Clarinet? I love music!SpongeBob: Ahh, who needs them? They'r en:Naughty Nautical Neighbors/transcript pl:Nieznośni sąsiedzi (transkrypt) ru:Капризные соседи/Стенограмма Categoria:Transcrições dos episodios